Transmission of optical pulses based on RZ modulation is emerging as the best choice in high bit rate and/or long distance systems. However, the pulses suffer from nonlinear intra-channel effects, which lead to timing jitter and amplitude jitter. Timimg jitter and amplitude jitter weaken the performance and limit the maximum capacity of each channel.